


Morning Adventures

by queenofmahishmati, spiffycups



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/pseuds/spiffycups
Summary: A fluffy drabble of our favourite ship





	Morning Adventures

Indira had been staring at him for a whole of twenty minutes by now, wondering about the best way to wake him up that early in the morning, and on a weekend nonetheless. Bhalla was not going to be pleased in the least; but he _had_ promised when she had been whining about it the previous week. Crawling closer to him on the bed, she caught the end of his moustache and lightly pulled at it. He barely stirred. One more tug and he turned his head away. She ran her fingers through his curls as she shook him gently. "Please baby... Wake up!"

He grunted and pulled the sheet over his head. "Ten minutes" he mumbled from under the covers.

No, that wouldn't do. They were twenty minutes behind schedule because of her ogling and she knew they couldn't afford another ten. Frowning at his form hidden by the covers, she felt cruel for even thinking about her next course of action. ‘ _But hey, a girl's gotta do what she has to!’,_ she thought to herself. Carefully straddling him over the covers (while mentally apologizing), Indira leaned forward. "How about now? You still need ten minutes?"

His eyes flew open as she ground her hips against his. He squirmed, wanting to sleep but not wanting to lose the chance for an absolutely wonderful morning. His body made the choice for him and he threw back the covers and drew her in for a kiss.

She allowed him to kiss her with a smile. That trick always got him going and he was still none the wiser. The sudden stinging of her lips brought her mind back to the task at hand and she pulled back with a face full of regret. "Sorry but its 6:30 and I had no clue how to wake you up..." Rolling off him, she stood up with an extra bounce to her steps. "You promised to teach me how to drive now, c'mon!"

Bhalla threw his head back into his pillow with a groan. "You sneaky goblin!" He shouted after her. Grumbling, he rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. As they brushed together, he nudged her hip, "Any possibility of a shower before we set fire to the road?"

Throwing a dirty glare at his reflection in the mirror, she picked up her stuff and walked out towards the guest room without answering. And ten minutes later, she was holding their cups of tea waiting for her man. "I swear you take longer to get ready than all the women I know, Bhalla. Hurry up!"

Gulping it quickly, he kissed the side of her head and grabbed his keys. Holding open the door, he bowed, "After you, my lady!"

As they got into the car, he murmured, "Deep breath, deep breath. Be calm.”

She turned around quizzically, and he raised a finger. "I was reminding myself. You're doing just fine baby. Shall we start?"

If looks could kill, he would definitely be _seven feet under_ by the intensity of her gaze. Indira huffed before climbing inside his car. ‘ _Maybe I should get a few scratches on it just for the sake of revenge, hmm?’_ Shaking her head, she said, "Yep! I'm all set for this!"

It was hard not to squeal but she grinned as she waited for his instruction.

He pointed at her feet. "Accelerator, brake, clutch. Get a good height on your seat, yeah like that, and check your mirrors, alright all good to go. Gear in first, _slowly_ take your leg off the clutch and press into the accelerator..." The rest of his sentence was swallowed in a yell when she took off racing. "Indira slow down, Indira no, speed limit, slowly, slowly, oh my god, madwoman, brake brake brake thats a tree! _Swerve_!"

He leaned over and twisted the wheel and when they were driving straight again , he put his head in his heads and panted. "Pull over madam," he said in a broken voice.

Her own heart had been in her throat for a moment there but she calmed down enough to hear him over the buzz in her ears. Pulling over slowly into the service lane, she turned towards Bhalla once she had her seat belt off. Placing a hand on his neck, she pressed it soothingly. "Hey, I'm planning to annoy you for another 75 years. I won't get us killed just yet, don't worry. I just got a little hyper there...sorry?"

"I love you. Don't kill me. Try again. Slowly this time, and I mean _slowly_ ", he warned as he sat up again.

Flashing him a reassuring smile, she keyed in the ignition once again, starting it really slowly as he had advised. It wasn't hard, with his voice pitching in every time helpfully, and with a constant eye on the speedometer, she knew she was doing well for a beginner. Well, at least until there were other cars around them and her hand accidentally pushed the gear to one instead of three causing the car to slow down and stop right in the middle of the road as she braked in panic.

Bhalla stuck his head out the window, and gestured to the other cars to pass them by. The honking was giving him a headache. "Change gear, change gear" he instructed and went back to motioning to the other drivers.

"Why aren't we moving?" He snapped at her. Her embarrassed expression dumped remorse on him. "Sorry darling, I mean, pull the gear back into two and continue moving. Clutch and accelerator, it's pretty simple, you're really smart, you can do this" he smiled at her.

For someone with his temperament, she was glad for his incredibly gentle side that only few got to witness. But she also knew she had put him through enough for day 1. Her lips were pressed together in a grim line as she waited for the cars to pass them by before parking on the side and getting out.

"I don't want to give you another heart attack!" Indira shrugged at his probing gaze.

"But it's barely been an hour! What else do you want to do this early? Come back here and drive!", he laughed.

Her own lips parted in a tiny smile at that. "I don't know Bhalla! There are too many cars on the road now. What if I hit someone and get a scratch on your _precious car_ that you love more than me, huh?" Raising her brows, she leaned over his side of the vehicle refusing to climb in.

He leaned over the open window and whispered, "I don't love anything more than I love you Indira" with a sappy smile on his face. Pinching her cheeks, he continued, "And I'm willing to shout it to the whole world!"

Bhalla stepped out of the car and lifted her up and spun around. "I love my girl! I love her more than anything else! Everybody hear me? She's the one I love the most!", he shouted.

She was slapping his shoulders but Bhalla didn't care. A motorcyclist braked right in front of him and yelled “Have you gone crazy, man? Move it!”

"Yes I'm mad! Bhalla is maaad! He's mad for Indira!", he continued loudly in a singsong voice, heedless of the irate drivers around him.

At times, she wondered if she was dating a big baby. Muffling Bhalla's mouth with her hands, Indira shot an apologetic look at the motorcyclist and once he drove by, she looked down upon her man who still stood there with a silly grin. "Alright! I shouldn't have asked that. I know you love me the best. Now put me down you madman!"

Once her feet was firmly back on the ground, she pushed him towards the driver's side. "Will you drive us up the hill?" She asked him peeking over his shoulder. "I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with you..."

He strapped in and took the scenic route up the hill. Indira rolled down the windows and let her hair blow wildly, singing along to the loud radio station.

Bhalla parked in the shoulder and retrieved the downy quilt they had in the trunk. He laid it out on the grass and dropped down, one arm draped across her shoulder.

Without waiting another minute, Indira snuggled into his side. It was one of the best parts of her life with him if she was honest, feeling warm and safe within his embrace. The tender rays of the morning sun silently crept up on the cliff as they watched on, revelling in the tranquil peace of it all.

She opened her eyes to look up at him, his face glowing in the golden sunlight bringing a smile upon her lips. At that moment, Indira knew she would not mind spending every morning this way if he was the one by her side.

As if hearing her thoughts, Bhalla gently smiled and nuzzled against her cheek and nodded. "To forever", he murmured against her ear.

Indira sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tell us if you liked reading it! the comment button is right there just click it and tell us what you thought of it :)


End file.
